Jovina Sethtak
A female turian, of Pulan, who went by "LadyJo" on CDN. She had at least one sibling, a brother named Tarrus; he was killed in the Cerberus raid on the Citadel. Employment History * Ages 10-15: Full-time enrolment in the Hierarchy Cabal Academy of Pulan * Ages 15-30: Cabalist in the Hierarchy military * Ages 30-32: Freelance Bodyguard * Ages 32-35: Live-in personal bodyguard for Citadel Ward Kithoi Kirmi Salos Tasslan ("Tass") * Age 25-37: Personal Security Consultant (Sethtak Security Solutions) Appearance On the tall side for a female turian. Her carapace is tan-colored. She has Pulan colony tattoos in red, in the style of the "Pulanese Butterfly." Threads of Note Well Hello: In which Jo joins a suspiciously-named forum. Restaurant Recommendations: In which Jo is on the prowl for food. Bored Turian in a Bar: In which Jo inadvertantly creates a fringe-fest, is introduced to the CDN Probability Vortex, and scores a date. New Tricks: In which Jo goes on a date and is introduced to the idea that she shouldn't hide her biotics. Also inserts herself into Venturus' work. Summer by the Pool: In which Jo relaxes. Not Quite Setting Up Shop: In which Jo buys shiny things and directs a lost hanar (Stezenyn). Something Old: In which Jo and Venturus go to Taetrus to track down a wedding guest. No One's Getting Out of Here: In which Jo and Venturus extract said wedding guests after a bit of colorful clan violence. I'll Treat it Like My Own: In which turian folk music makes a comeback. A trip back home...: In which Jo meets some fellow CDN turians on the flight to Palaven to meet her family for Lukara. The Thrill is Gone: In which Jo meets James Lear, and the two eat copious amounts of meat while Jo decides she needs to do something more meaningful with her life. What now?: In which Jo agrees to train Kate Parker to use her biotics. Failure is not falling down. It is not getting up: In which Jo and Kate have their first biotics lesson and Jo learns the value of deception in teaching Operation Antivenom: In which Jo becomes part of a team who saves the team who saves the galaxy. Also, SPIDERS! Making a Few Calls: In which Jo guilt trips Tass over convincing her to join Team Babby, and checks in with family. "Duel 'er? I hardly knew her!": In which Jo and Kate continue with biotics lessons. Also, gossip! Private Message to user K_O Part 1: In which Jo tries to convince Kate to hide for her own safety in light of the biotic kidnappings on the Citadel. Sleepover!: In which Jo and Mekan lie low at Sniper's Touch to avoid kidnapping. Private Message to user K_O Part 2: In which Jo receives a message from Kate that she has "changed her mind..." Deception: In which Jo is attacked in her apartment by BRRS cultists and must fight for her life. Public Warning to Biotics: It's still not safe: In which Jo warns other biotics to stay in hiding. Reaper War Do People Really Hate Biotics That Much?: Sylvion is rather disturbed, and seeks Jovina's assurance. Message to Vindi: Spooked by the Cerberus coup, Jo asks if she can bring her students to Sniper's Touch if something like it happens again. Follow up here. The Damage Done: With Marius, as the war and the heartache drag on. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Fight For Our Lives: The Reapers are at the Citadel. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: The Ravenous Tide: With many of his CDN contacts making a stand as Reaper forces take the Citadel. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Eye of the Maelstrom: The continuation. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Should the Abyss Lie Before Me: The conclusion, right up to the firing of the Crucible. Post-War Who had the brilliant idea to bring this back?: Jo reports in on the new CDN forum. Rebuilding, Reopening, Reloading: Sniper's Touch is back to functionality, and Vindi is running for public office. Gifts For A Six-Year Old?: After several years' absence, Jo returns to CDN in high spirits. Category:Characters Category:Turians